


every girl's dream

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: "It's a girl." The male narrowed his eyes at her as his hands settled on her waist this time, and she smiled. "Mothers always know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has made me very emotional and I also haven't written in a while, so I hope you like it.

Stiles kissed his way up his wife's bare back and smiled softly at the pale smooth skin underneath his lips. Saying he missed moments like this was an understatement. He slipped his long fingers across her spine as soon as his lips reached the back of her neck and sighed rather satisfied with himself. It had been a while since he was able to spend the whole night with Lydia without being paged back to the hospital, and though he hadn't dared to admit, that was killing him on the inside. One should be able to have both things in his life without being considered selfish or unprofessional. He wanted to be the same brilliant doctor he had always been, and love his wife at the same time. Surely, that wasn't much to ask.

As she blinked sleepily through heavy eyes, a giddy smile was formed on the young man's face as he pressed his chest against her back carefully. Not putting any of his weight onto her so he wouldn't hurt her either. He traced each of her shoulderblades with his fingertip, loving the way she shivered under his touch. That was his wife, the woman he loved, the one who reacted to each and every one of his touches, or words, or actions. His woman. 

"I'm late for rounds." He whispered while moving strawberry blonde hair out of the way to kiss her neck tenderly.

"Mhm.." She moaned under her breath at first, refusing to open her eyes once again and meet the bright sunlight that peeked through the window, and threatened to blind her. "You're always late for rounds."

The joyful laugh that escaped his plump lips was her favourite thing in the whole world, and that was enough to fall in love with him all over again. Her whole body felt electric, every inch of it was shaking with excitement as she pictured the physical activities that took control of their night. His brown tousled hair tickled the small of her back as he planted deep gentle kisses all over her skin, as his own way to not only say good morning, but I'll see you later. She hated having to let him go, but if all his farewells were like that, she wouldn't mind seeing him step out the room and leave their home. 

"I love you, Lydia, but last time I didn't do a full check up on all my patients, the chief seriously considered keeping me from you during a whole weekend. I must go before one of my interns takes over my job."

"I always thought responsibilities were meant to sound boring," She grumbled, her quiet husky voice sounding like honey. "but for some reason you make them look hot."

His happy smile was enough of an answer as he covered her beautiful naked body with white sheets before slipping off the bed they were meant to share every night, but due to late and busy shifts, they only got to share it two or three nights per week.

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after stepping out of his shower, Stiles' scent invaded the whole room once more and the girl, still sprawled across the bed, smirked at how incredibly delicious her husband really was in every way. Still, not bothering to rise from the bed and face the man she loved, she heard all of his movements as he got ready to leave and go to work. She watched the way his long skilled fingers zipped and buttoned his black pants and baby blue shirt. Wanting nothing more than ripping those clothes off his body, Lydia found herself sitting up on the bed and resting her back against the cold headboard without even thinking of covering her body. His light brown eyes, darkened by lust, roamed through her body before letting a small teasing grin take over his features.

"Beautiful." He husked as adoration quickly filled his amber eyes, no longer haunted by want, as he eyed her beautiful bump that had recently showed up. His woman, and his baby. There was no doubt that Lydia Martin was the prettiest woman alive, but she was absolutely glowing. She was no longer the girl he loved since 3rd grade, she was now the woman he was willing to love, need and want for the rest of his, hopefully, long life. Lydia Martin was his wife, and the mother of his unborn child. 

Her dimples popped out the moment that word escaped his lips, and her luscious ones curled up in a loving grin as she beckoned him closer. Yet, he refused to come any near her, knowing where that would lead them. "My love..." She whispered this time, hoping that would work if nothing else would.

"Any good surgery today?" Stiles questioned quietly while setting his watch on his wrist. Not allowing himself to look up and meet her bright hazel eyes again, the young man wandered around the room to slip into his black shoes.

"A few..." The cardio surgeon replied distractedly as she eyed the man's, her man, behind as he bent over to tie his shoes. "What about you?" She said, blinking innocently as soon as Stiles turned to face her.

"Hopefully, none. I did promise cooking you and our friends dinner." He replied while stepping closer to place one last kiss on her temple. "I'll see you at the hospital?"

"Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

 

Dr. Stilinski uncurled his stethoscope that was hanging from his neck and checked on an infant's breathing and heartbeat. Feeling rather pleased with the child's current situation, he did his best to avoid his mother's worried gaze that, even though he understood, was burning holes through him. Perhaps that wasn't the right expression, but after keeping her child in the hospital for over a week, he was certain that the poor woman felt rage towards him. 

"Well done," He murmured to the small child while picking him up in his arms. "That's my boy, that's exactly how I want you to be." Stiles rocked the kid in his arms calmly while he let his mother know that everything was and was going to be alright. However, he could not avoid the words that warned her to come see him, if necessary, that slipped almost automatically through his lips. "Alright, champ, be good."

Stepping out of the patient's room and heading towards the nearest nurse station, Stiles scribbled his signature on the charts, adding a few more details to keep them updated, before handing it back to one of the nurses. After looking back one last time to make sure his patient would be alright, he walked down the hallway towards the elevator in order to check on his own baby, that was growing insde his wife. The whole challenge of being a pediatrics surgeon said a lot about Stiles, and though it pained him losing a patient, every time he did save one of them and was granted with a sweet innocent smile that made his heart swell, was enough to make him proud of his job.

His phone rang seconds before he got into the elevator, and once he saw who was calling him, he couldn't help the grin that was formed on his young face. "Dr. Martin."

"Stilinski." She said in amusement on the other line. "It's Stilinski. I'm a married woman."

"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw a ring." He played along, happy to only be able to listen to her voice, no matter how silly they were being. "I was actually coming to see you."

"You need to stop checking up on me, Stiles. I'm okay."

"I'm in peds, Lyds." She chuckled softly at his choice of words. "I'm sure you will understand that I know more than I wish I would, and that will make me worried 99% of the time."

"Okay." The strawberry blonde agreed almost immediately, knowing that it was pointless trying to fight her husband. After all, he loved her more than life itself, and he was always going to worry. She liked that, after two decades of not being loved properly by any of her parents, that would only worry about her whenever they had to rub someting in each other's faces, it felt good knowing someone was genuinely concerned about her. "Is Scott still at the animal clinic?"

"I assume." He said at first but then wondered why her wife was asking. "It's still early for dinner, why are you asking?"

"Allison got out of work earlier."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, her last class had an important exam coming up so she dismissed the kids."

"Lucky class." He blurted out, yet still enjoyed the sweet chuckle that his wife released. "History is boring."

"Not when it's taught by Allison Argent."

"You do have a point." Exiting the lift, Stiles strolled across the hallway to step into the cardio's ward and as soon as his gaze landed on his wife, who was currently standing by the coffee cart, he smirked that boyish sexy smile of his that didn't have any effect on other people, but it sure had on Lydia. "Step away from the drug, Dr. Martin."

"It's just coffee." She whined, but quickly widened her eyes. "Wait, where are you?"

"Right, -" He whispered while ending their call, slipping his phone into his lab coat's pocket. "behind you." The doctor continued, tilting his head sideways as he observed his wife turning around to face him. 

"Mhm, hiya stranger." She murmured, grabbing him by his stethoscope to pull him in a kiss. His strong hands landed on her growning bump, and that forced her to break apart so she could watch his thumbs drawing patterns over her shirt.

"Hiya back.." Stiles smiled brightly and glanced down at her stomach as well. "New top?"

"Oh no, don't mock."

His eyes twinkled in amusement as he mouthed the word "never" before kneeling down in order to kiss her stomach. Although he was aware of the fact they were in a public place, he could not stop himself from being caring and sweet with his family. It didn't matter whether someone would watch them or not, or if the nurses would be commenting about it for the rest of the week, when the only thing he truly cared about was being connected to the woman before him in every way he could. Still he wondered if that was going to make her emotional and she'd cry again, so instead of stretching his moment, he quickly stood on his feet but not without murmuring, "be a good boy."

"It's a girl." The male narrowed his eyes at her as his hands settled on her waist this time, and she smiled. "Mothers always know."

"I can handle a girl." He whispered proudly while taking the woman of his dreams in his arms, carefully not to squeeze the tiny human growing inside her between them. As he brushed his lips against her delicious ones, Stiles felt the way she curled her arms around his shoulders and dug her fingernails in his nape. That act alone stole him a quiet groan and before he could stop himself, gentle words were falling off his lips. "A beautiful and smart girl like you, that'll have plenty of boys, - or girls I don't judge, - after her, and it'll make me so mad." 

Regret took over his features when a single tear slipped free and Lydia let out a weak giggle. Freaking hormones, he thought, and damn you, Stiles. But then, she grinned brightly and fondled his cheeks rather tenderly while whispering. "You, Stiles Stilinski, are every girl's dream."


End file.
